Teléfono
by Yaikaya
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas está lejos, la soledad se nota más que nunca. Al menos a Romano le queda "el comodín de la llamada".


****_Este fic no es mucho, solo una pequeña historia carente de argumento que se me ocurrió y que no pude resistirme a escribir. En fin, nunca habrá suficiente Spamano en el mundo, así que ahí va uno más._

_**Disclaimer: **__Una vez más sigo siendo yo, así que Hetalia no me pertenece._

_**Advertencia: **__Lemon o por lo menos algo parecido._

* * *

><p>Maldito sea una y mil veces mi <em>fratello <em>¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? Con un hermano tan brillante como yo, lo mínimo que se esperaría es que él tuviera un poco de cerebro, pero parece ser que todos los genes buenos me los quedé yo.

Y si no, no me explico que hace el muy tonto con el macho-patatas. Mira que he intentado advertirle y alejarle de él de todas las formas posibles ¡Pero _merda_! No había manera de separarlos, parecían unos putos siameses, siempre juntos de un lado para otro. Pero bueno, como hermano mayor comprensivo que soy, estaba dispuesto a soportar aquella fase, hasta que finalmente se cansara de ese culturista.

¡¿Pero por qué tenía que metérmelo en casa?

Cuando apareció con el cabeza de patata por la puerta, no sabía muy bien si matarle a él por haberse atrevido a poner un pie en mi casa o a mi _fratello _por haberlo invitado. Quizás a los dos.

-Ve~, no te enfades, _fratello_ –me dijo Veneciano al ver mi expresión –. He invitado a Alemania a cenar a casa, quiere probar la auténtica comida italiana.

Gruñí enfadado. Si lo que quería era comida italiana yo no tenía problemas en echarlo a la calle con unos espaguetis y un tomate. Pero Veneciano lo llevó al salón y lo sentó en el sofá antes de que pudiera protestar. Dijo que no me preocupara, que esa noche prepararía él la cena para nuestro invitado. ¡De nuestro nada, yo no tenía nada que ver con él!

Feliciano desapareció en la cocina y yo me senté el extremo opuesto del sofá y traté de asesinar al alemán con la mirada, pero no funcionó muy bien. Al cabo de un rato pareció algo incomodo en el silencio de la habitación y trató de entablar algún tipo de conversación.

-Eh… ¿Y que tal va la crisis en tu casa? –preguntó.

Bufé como respuesta, yo no tenía ningún problema con el silencio.

Parecía que le había quedado claro que yo no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con él, pero el puñetero volvió a la carga.

-¿Has visto a España últimamente? Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él.

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió, no sabía que estuviera interesado en Antonio más allá de las reuniones de trabajo.

-No –reconocí –. Esta muy ocupado, tiene mucho trabajo en su casa…

Y ahí paré de hablar. ¿Qué le importaba eso a él? ¿Y qué más daba si no había visto al bastardo de España desde hacía semanas porque estaba resolviendo sus propios problemas económicos? ¡Estaba mejor sin él!

Cuando Veneciano vino a decirnos que la comida estaba casi lista, el macho-patatas salió disparado para ofrecerse a poner la mesa, encantado de poder librarse de seguir soportando el tenso ambiente que reinaba. Yo, por supuesto, no ayudé en nada. (Faltaría más, ya hacía bastante soportando que mi _fratello_ trajera idiotas a casa)

Me propuse sentarme entre Veneciano y el cabeza-cuadrada para evitar que hicieran cosas raras, pero claro, no caí en la cuenta de que si éramos tres personas alrededor de una mesa, todos teníamos a los otros dos al lado (Jodida lógica aplastante)

Veneciano salió de la cocina con cara de haber corrido una maratón y era fácil entender por qué: la cena de esa noche era prácticamente un manjar de reyes, llena de todo lo que un italiano puede necesitar para ser feliz. Se me hizo la boca agua solo de olerla. ¿Por qué nunca se esmeraba tanto conmigo, que soy su _fratello maggiore_? Desagradecido…

El alemán se lo comió todo encantado de la vida, sin dejar de alabar las dotes culinarias de mi _fratello _y este insistía en servirle más, así que prácticamente tuve que coger lo que pude de la mesa y hacer un fuerte alrededor, no fuera que al muy tonto le diera por quitarme la comida para dársela a su insufrible invitado.

Incluso cuando el macho-patatas ya no podía ni moverse de todo lo que se había metido en la barriga, Feliciano insistía en que siguiera comiendo. Él apenas había tocado su plato, parecía como si pudiera alimentarse solo de felicidad.

Cuando ni siquiera yo era capaz de llevarme nada a la boca, Veneciano comenzó a recoger la mesa, seguido del macho-patatas, que parecía un perrito faldero a su alrededor. A menudo me pregunto a dónde va su orgullo cuando está como mi _fratello_. Cuando pensaba que no le veía, Feliciano le dio un fuerte abrazo por detrás, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y me dirigiera una mirada asustada.

-Ve~ –dijo Veneciano –_Fratello_, mañana Alemania tiene que madrugar para volver a su casa, así que nos vamos a dormir ya.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a asentir, Feliciano ya me estaba dando las buenas noches y cogiendo de la mano al estúpido alemán para subir a los dormitorios ¿Pero qué se creían esos dos? ¿Qué yo no me daba cuenta de que iban a enrollarse? No me quedaba más remedio que aceptar que ese malnacido de las patatas le hiciera cosas sucias a mi _fratello_, pero no entendía porque tenía que venir a _mi_ casa a mancillarla.

Como desde luego no me apetecía ir a mi cuarto sabiendo que esos dos estarían revolcándose en la habitación de al lado, intenté hacer tiempo hasta que acabaran. Me puse a ver la televisión, pero parecía que solo echaban basura en todos los canales. ¿Por qué no podían poner algo decente un viernes por la noche? ¡Es una falta de consideración para todos los italianos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer porque un bastardo español está "demasiado ocupado" para ir a verles!

Probé en todas las cadenas y al final terminé tragándome un infumable concurso de llamadas telefónicas, de esos que ofrecen dinero por responder una pregunta que sabría hasta un niño de primaria, solo para reírme de las estúpidas respuestas de la gente que llamaba.

Llegó un momento en el que estaba demasiado cansado hasta para prestar atención a la pantalla, así que apagué la televisión y subí perezosamente las escaleras para ir a la habitación. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero no quería encender la luz, no fuera a despertar a Veneciano. Iba caminando pegado a la pared para no tropezar cuando escuché unos sonidos ahogados. Asustado, me detuve y agucé el oído. ¿Serían ladrones? Pero no podía ser, si hubieran forzado la puerta o roto una ventana me habría enterado. Mi propia respiración me impedía oír bien lo que pasaba, así que intente calmarme y escuchar. Los sonidos procedían de la habitación de Veneciano y eran dos voces, pero esos sonidos entrecortados y roncos parecían…

¡Oh, _merda_! ¡_Merda_! ¿Pero todavía seguían así? ¿No pensaban irse a dormir en toda la puta noche? Joder, no cabía duda, esos susurros graves eran del imbécil alemán y reconocían perfectamente la voz de mi _fratello_, aunque desde luego nunca la había escuchado gimiendo de ese modo… Una vez más ¡_Merda_!

-Um… Alemania…

Salí corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo, me daba igual que esos dos lo escucharan. Me lancé sobre la cama y enterré la cara en la almohada, tapándome los oídos con las manos con tanta fuerza que me dolía, pero nada, seguía oyéndoles perfectamente, esos sonidos se me habían quedado grabados a fuego en el cerebro. Eso ya no había psicólogo que lo curará, me iba a quedar un trauma para el resto de mi vida. Me golpeé la frente varias veces con la palma de la mano, me dolió bastante, claro, pero al menos así conseguí distraerme un momento y apartar sus voces de mi mente.

Me tumbé bocarriba, todavía respirando con dificultada por la impresión y por la pequeña carrera. ¡Ya podrían esos dos ser menos escandalosos! Dios mio, ¿Cómo iba a mirarles mañana a la cara sabiendo que les había escuchado haciéndolo?

Al cabo de un rato conseguí calmarme del todo, aunque no conseguía quitarme esa sensación de suciedad, como si por haberles oídos hubiera hecho algo malo. ¡Joder, pero si no era culpa mía! La culpa era del macho-patatas, por venir a mi propia casa a beneficiarse a mi _fratello_. ¡Y de mi _fratello_ por consentírselo! Había que tener un poco más de decencia, yo no me traía a España a casa a follármelo delante de sus narices.

¡El que faltaba! Ahora me acordaba también de ese imbécil. Había intentado no pensar en el en todo el día y ahora tenían que recordármelo. ¡Pues también era culpa suya, maldición! Si él no estuviera tan ocupado, podría haber ido a su casa para escapar de esos dos tortolitos y así me habría librado del mal rato del pasillo y de verle la cara al alemán y de tener que soportar su repelente numerito de parejita feliz. ¡¿Por qué era todo tan injusto, joder? ¿Por qué tenía que estar solo y cabreado en mi casa mientras el resto del mundo era feliz?

Genial, ahora estaba nostálgico. Nostálgico y triste. Tanto que ya ni siquiera me sentía enfadado, solamente un poco abandonado.

Tras varios minutos de debate interno me levanté y busqué mi móvil. Llamarle así era rebajarme, pero esa noche no me apetecía ser orgulloso. Marqué el numero que me sabía de memoria y esperé impaciente, cada tono que sonaba me daban más ganas de ir hasta su casa a golpearle en la cabeza por tardar tanto. Cógelo ya, cógelo ya, bastardo, no te atrevas a no cogerme el teléfono esta noche…

-¿Diga? ¿Quién es? –me respondió una voz muy soñolienta.

-Soy yo. ¿Quién más puede ser?

-¿Romano? –preguntó España, sorprendido –¿Sabes que hora es?

¡Pues claro que lo sabía! La misma que aquí imbécil. Que de Madrid a Roma no hay diferencia horaria, parece que no te enteras.

-Si, bueno, me apetecía hablar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si, en serio! –¿A qué venía ese tono de sorpresa? ¡Ni que fuera tan extraño! Ese bastardo me hacía quedar como un insensible.

-No te enfades conmigo –dijo con una carcajada cansada –Es que no esperaba que me llamaras tan tarde. ¿Tanto me echas de menos que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-¡No es eso, imbécil! Tan solo es que no tengo sueño. ¡Y si yo no puedo dormir esta noche, tú tampoco!

-Que cruel –dijo divertido –. De todas formas aún no estaba acostado, sigo en mi despacho.

-¡¿Todavía? ¿Cómo tienes la cara de decir que te llamo tarde, si tú sigues ahí trabajando?

-No grites tan cerca del teléfono. Estas semanas he tenido mucho trabajo, la cosa está bastante mal en mi casa.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil, si no paras de darme la tabarra con lo mismo –le reproché. Lo cierto es que estaba preocupado. Por él, por su situación, por todo. Aunque eso no es algo que vaya a decir en voz alta, por supuesto que no –. Siempre estás demasiado ocupado_. _¡Hace semanas que no vienes a verme, pedazo de idiota!

-¿Ves como te preocupas por mí? –señaló en ese tono tontorrón que me sacaba de mis casillas.

-¡Qué no, maldición! ¿Por qué iba a echar de menos a un bastardo como tú? Es… es solo que si sigues así, quizás tenga que empezar a preguntarme si me estás evitando.

La había cagado, lo sabía. No debería haber dicho eso, me di cuenta por el silencio que se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Le había ofendido en lo más hondo.

-Para mi también es difícil ¿lo sabes? –esa repentina seriedad me ponía los pelos de punta, solo hablaba así si estaba dolido de verdad –Es duro estar aquí trabajando sin descanso, sin saber cuando acabará todo… y muriéndome de ganas de verte. A pesar de que tu no me llamas nunca –escuché perfectamente el suspiro que soltó. Ahora si que había conseguido que me sintiera mal –. Romano, es tarde y estoy muy cansado, hablaremos por la mañana…

-¡Espera! –le detuve antes de que pudiera colgarme. Me mordí el labio, había esperado no tener que decirlo directamente, pero había llegado el momento de tragarme el orgullo y decir en voz alta el motivo por el que había llamado –Quiero tener sexo.

El silencio que se hizo al otro lado fue tal que España bien podría haberse caído muerto sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. Contuve la respiración, de verdad esperaba que no me hiciera repetirlo.

-Ah… vale –respondió al fin.

-¿"Vale"? –repetí consternado –¿Solo "Vale"? ¿Quieres decir que no tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo, pero si para el sexo?

-Yo no he dicho eso…

-¡Pues lo parece, maldición! –crucé, el brazo libre sobre el pecho, bastante enfadado –¡A lo mejor ahora soy yo el que no tiene tiempo!

-No te pongas así, Romano. Si me lo has pedido tú.

-¡Gilipollas!

-Eres tan lindo cuando intentas hacerte el duro –ya está, ya volvía a ser el idiota baboso de siempre. Casi podía visualizar su estúpida sonrisa.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-¿Y a qué se debe que estés tan apasionado esta noche?

-¡A nada! ¡Absolutamente a nada! –grité. Que en ese momento estuviera tan deprimido y muriéndome de ganas de verle no quería decir que él tuviera que saberlo o que ponerse a especular.

-No seas tan brusco. Bueno, pues si no es nada quizás será mejor que cuelgue. Es una pena porque, ahora que lo habías propuesto, a mí también me apetecía mucho tener sexo. Aunque hoy es viernes por la noche, quizás aún pueda salir a buscar chicas guapas.

-¡No! –exclamé, dando un brinco en la cama. Yo mismo me asusté del grito que se me escapó –¡N-no bromees con cosas así, maldición! –estaba totalmente rojo de ira y no me tranquilicé hasta que no escuché su risa ahogada, indicando que solo me estaba tomando el pelo.

-No lo decía en serio, tonto –dijo aún riéndose de mí –. No te enfades, yo nunca te haría algo así.

-Más te vale, bastardo –tenía ganas de ir hasta su casa a hacerle tragarse mi teléfono y luego el suyo de postre. ¿Desde cuando era así de manipulador? Si normalmente era un simple al que podía manejar perfectamente. Desde luego no le hacía bien la compañía de ese pervertido que tenía por amigo –. B-bien, pues tendremos sexo, pero es solo porque yo quiero.

-Claro que sí –respondió. Maldita sea, odiaba de verdad cuando se salía con la suya. La próxima vez que lo viera iba a darle una paliza. Pero esa noche, por una vez, decidí que podía dejarlo pasar –. Romano, ¿qué llevas puesto?

-Pues… –hice una pausa pensando que responder. No podía simplemente decir que llevaba un chándal bastante desgastado y una vieja sudadera gris. Eso rompería todo el encanto –Llevo una camisa azul marino, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Y unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados –entonces me vino una pequeña chispa de inspiración y añadí con voz lasciva –. También llevo puestos esos calzoncillos negros que tanto te gustan. Ya sabes, los que dices que se me pegan al cuerpo como una segunda piel. ¿Y tú?

Hizo una pausa antes de contestar, seguramente se estaba relamiendo imaginándome así.

-Yo llevo puesta una camisa blanca, unos pantalones color tierra y una corbata. Esa que tiene estampados de tomates –claro que sí, solo él podía colgarse una cosa tan ridícula al cuello. Yo estaba presente el día que la vio en un escaparate y casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza al verle comprándola tan contento –. Y tengo puestos los calzoncillos rojos que me regalaste la última navidad.

-¡Serás idiota! –dije, dándome una palmada en la frente –¿Cómo se te ocurre ponértelos para ir a trabajar?

-Me recuerdan a ti –dijo intentando sonar lujurioso, pero solo consiguió que yo me pusiera más rojo que los ya mencionados calzoncillos. El próximo año le regalaba una tostadora. O una corbata de persona normal –. Cuando los veo siento como si estuvieras un poco más cerca. Me gusta tocarme llevándolos puestos.

-¡Pero no me digas esas cosas! –fingí escandalizarme, pero lo cierto es que esas palabras hicieron el efecto contrario. Me revolví inquieto, notando como el ambiente empezaba a caldearse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó riéndose –¿Te has sonrojado?

-¡No! ¡Y no vuelvas a preguntar eso!

-Eres tan adorable. Me gustaría estar ahí para verte.

-No estás porque eres demasiado vago para mover tu culo hasta aquí.

-Quizás te haga una visita muy pronto. Esperaré a que estés solo en casa, y entonces apareceré en tu puerta, cuando menos te lo esperes.

Su voz sonaba tan intensa en esos momentos, cuando estaba empezando a excitarse. Yo también me estaba excitando, más rápido de lo que esperaba. Nunca había hecho algo así antes, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenía en mente, pero empezaba a gustarme.

-Un día llamaré al timbre –continuó –. Y cuando me abras, lo primero que haré será besarte antes de que tengas tiempo de decir nada. Para cuando te des cuenta ya no llevarás ropa encima. Y entonces me lanzaré sobre ti.

-¿Allí mismo, en el suelo? –pregunté, siguiéndole el juego.

-En el suelo, no puedo esperar a buscar otro lugar. Te haré el amor una y otra vez hasta que ambos nos quedemos sin fuerzas. Hasta volverte loco –me estremecí al oír el tono grave de sus últimas palabras. Lo decía tan convencido que parecía que de verdad estuviera en la puerta, apunto de tocar. Pero no, estaba en su maldito despacho y yo estaba en mi habitación, completamente solo y consumiéndome de impaciencia –.Te juro que si te tuviera delante, te haría pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.

Le escuchaba respirar cada vez más pesadamente. A mí también se me escapaba el aliento al oírle hablar. No sabía que podía sentirme así sin ni siquiera verle, solo con su voz.

Aunque siendo una voz que amaba tanto, era normal.

-Espera un segundo, voy a echar el pestillo –le oí dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y como movía su silla para levantarse. Volvió casi enseguida –. Ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Por donde íbamos?

-Lo estábamos haciendo hasta quedarnos sin fuerzas –dije repitiendo sus palabras.

-¿Tan pronto? Aún queda mucha noche por delante. ¿Por qué no empiezas quitándote la ropa?

-No –respondí. Me di cuenta de que había sonado muy cortante y de que España se había quedado bastante desconcertado, así que me apresuré a añadir –. Ya has hablado bastante, ahora me toca a mí.

-Bien –me dijo divertido –, empieza.

Me tomé un momento para ponerme en situación y dejar volar un poco mi imaginación, pensando en todo lo que le haría si estuviera en mi cama en ese momento.

-Desabróchate la camisa despacito. Pero déjate la corbata –podía ser muy hortera, pero era una corbata y no dejaba de tener cierto morbo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras me obedecía, en el que cerré los ojos e intenté visualizar como iba desabrochando botón a botón con las manos temblorosas por la impaciencia.

-Ya está –jadeó.

-Así me gusta. Ahora comienza a acariciarte, empezando por el cuello y ve bajando –dije con los ojos aún cerrados.

España dejó escapar un gemido profundo cuando empezó. El muy bastardo solo lo hacía para volverme loco, estaba seguro. Y lo peor es que funcionaba.

-Ve bajando tu mano por el pecho hasta llegar al vientre. Como te tocaría yo –todo el cuerpo me ardía en esos momentos, solo escuchándole jadear al otro lado de la línea. Solté un momento el teléfono para quitarme la sudadera, que me estaba asfixiando, pero lo volví a coger enseguida. No quería perderme ni un detalle de lo que ocurría al otro lado de la línea –. Ahora llévate un par de dedos a la boca y acaríciate uno de los pezones.

No me respondió siquiera, inmediatamente oí el sonido de la saliva, debía de haberse acercado el teléfono en a la boca para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba perfectamente humedeciendo sus dedos. Era un jodido provocador, le encantaba hacer esa clase de cosas solo porque sabía lo mucho que me excitaba. Solo de imaginármelo en aquello momentos sentía que mi miembro intentaba escapar de los pantalones por su cuenta. Puse el teléfono en manos libres y lo dejé sobre la almohada, muy cerca de mi cabeza, para después meter una mano dentro de mis pantalones y empezar a acariciarme lentamente por encima de la ropa interior.

-Quiero que con la otra mano bajes hasta el borde del pantalón… pero no más, quédate ahí.

-¿No puedo seguir bajando? Que cruel –dijo haciendo un falso mohín.

¿Por qué tenía esa maldita voz tan sexy? Solo con el sonido conseguía nublar todos mis sentidos. Faltaba todo lo demás, su tacto, su olor, poder verle delante de mí… Pero podía suplantar esa ausencia con el recuerdo mientras tuviera su voz y supiera que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo lo que yo le dijera.

-Romano –al oírle pronunciar mi nombre en ese tono que solo usaba cuando estaba caliente de verdad, me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies –, ya te has divertido bastante, es mi turno.

Hice un sonido ahogado indicando asentimiento, en esos momentos lo único que podía pensar era si seguía llevando los pantalones puestos.

-¿Por qué no empiezas acariciando tu rulo?

Fue decirlo y hacerlo, hasta que no hube rodeado ese mechón de pelo con la mano, no me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo tocaba yo mismo. Normalmente es España el que se dedica a juguetear con él a la mínima oportunidad a veces el muy bastardo se pone a sobarlo hasta en sitios públicos (lo que suele valerle un buen cabezazo y que esté sin hablarle todo el día), pero nunca se me había ocurrido acariciar esa zona con mis propias manos. Pero como siempre, el efecto fue inmediato, una descarga de placer atravesó mi columna vertebral como un rayo. No pude reprimir una exclamación de gusto.

-Continúa –me dijo el español –. Acarícialo de arriba a abajo, lentamente. No te calles ningún sonido.

La sensación de mi mano toqueteando mi rulo era diferente a lo que sentía cuando era la de Antonio. Pero seguía siendo electrizante. Y si lo intentaba, no era difícil pensar que de verdad le tenía encima de mí, desnudo y cachondo.

-Ahora ve más rápido.

Moví la mano de arriba a abajo, intentando imitar el ritmo que solía imponer España. Enrollé el rulo alrededor de mi índice y tiré de él, fue tan intenso que solté un grito que probablemente se había escuchado en toda la casa, pero me importaba poco o nada.

-Joder –bufó España. Escuché un sonido que identifiqué como el cinturón de mi novio siendo arrancado y arrojado a cualquier parte –. Romano, quítate los pantalones ya.

Solté mi pelo y me lancé a desabrochar la prenda, lo que me costó un par de intentos porque me sudaban las manos. La lancé al suelo, donde en seguida fue a hacerle compañía mi ropa interior (que, por supuesto, no eran los calzoncillos negros que parecían volver loco a España, esos solo me los ponía cuando iba a verle) y suspiré de alivio al sentir mi miembro libre por fin. Un gemido ahogado de mi interlocutor me indicó que este ya había comenzado a tocarse.

-Espera, maldición –le dije, no quería que se me adelantara.

-No puedo esperar más. Romano, empieza ya, quiero que lo hagamos a la vez.

Llevé una mano hasta mi miembro pulsante, que ya estaba bastante húmedo por todo el juego previo y por los estruendosos jadeos de España, que a pesar de la distancia sentía muy cerca de mi oreja.

Me moví de arriba a abajo por toda la extensión. Sentí como cada fibra de mi cuerpo ardía y comencé a agitarme sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que al otro extremo de la línea estaba ese bastardo al que tanto amaba, masturbándose mientras me imaginaba haciendo lo mismo y me escuchaba resoplar de placer. Y pensar en ello me hacía disfrutarlo aun más.

Me estaba derritiendo poco a poco, de una forma deliciosa. No me estaba tocando yo, eran las manos de España, más grandes y ásperas, que me acariciaban al ritmo que necesitaba. Pronuncié su nombre una y otra vez, casi sin darme cuenta.

-Romano… –le oí intentando articular. Parecía al limite, como yo mismo estaba – No aguanto más… joder, te quie… –la frase se terminó allí, cuando soltó un gemido ronco –¡Romano!

Ese fue el estimulo final, escucharle gritar mi nombre a todo volumen y visualizarlo corriéndose en su despacho en ese mismo momento. Se me nubló la vista cuando sentí que estaba apunto de terminar. El orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo entero, haciendo que me convulsionara y vaciándome la cabeza de cualquier cosa que no fuera el placer que sentía.

-¡España!

Y con un último espasmo di un brinco en la cama. Que hizo que el teléfono saliera disparado al suelo.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé.

Llegué al borde de la cama y me agaché para recoger el teléfono, echando pestes contra todo, sobretodo contra el estúpido aparato por haberse caído en el mejor momento. Por suerte, no estaba roto, pero se había cortado la llamada. Le di al botón de rellamada lo más rápido que pude. España descolgó al momento.

-¿Romano? –preguntó. Me tranquilicé al oír su voz, aunque sonara desconcertada –¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Nada, idiota. Solo te has caído de la cama.

Rio con alivio ante mi comentario. Seguramente había pensado que me había pasado algo malo.

-Joder, que susto me has dado.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No había mucho que pudiéramos decir en aquel momento sin estropearlo. Ahora que había pasado el susto del teléfono, me sentía cansado, satisfecho y algo triste al saber que España no estaba ahí para poder abrazarle después del sexo.

-Oye, bastardo –dije al cabo de un rato –. Más te vale venir pronto a verme ¿vale?

Sabía que estaba sonriendo, porque él me conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y sabía que eso era lo más parecido a un "te echo de menos" que podía decir sin que me doliera el orgullo. Y porque había dejado que mi voz sonara un poco más suave de lo que hubiera permitido en otra ocasión.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió

Me hubiera quedado toda la noche oyendo su respiración a través del teléfono, pero era tarde y España no tardó en despedirse para poder irse a dormir de una vez, no sin antes prometerme que me llamaría mañana.

Aun cuando todo se quedó en silencio, tardé un rato en soltar el teléfono y colocarlo en su sitio. Enterré la cabeza en mi almohada, seguro de que a pesar de lo cansado que estaba me iba a costar conciliar el sueño. Era en esos momentos en que le sentía tan lejos cuando me daba cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba a mi lado.


End file.
